


3 times tommy felt lost (thats it, thats the title)

by Skullsnsunflowers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Gen, Injury, Isolation, Kinda, Suicidal Thoughts, its not even a vent fic lmao why is it so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/pseuds/Skullsnsunflowers
Summary: Tommy was lost and alone, shivering under the sweltering heat.He thinks that maybe it was always meant to be this way.---or; a small exploration of tommy throughout the trials of war
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	3 times tommy felt lost (thats it, thats the title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunar_Eclipse48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/gifts).



> written for the valentines fic exchange on the writers block discord server, hope u enjoy it! (i kinda scoured ur bookmarks for ideas and just,,, shoved some of the more common themes together sorry if that was a bit stalkerish lmao)  
> tws: light descriptions of injury + suicidal thoughts, stay safe

1

Dream stood passively across him, casually tossing the bow in his hand like a plaything, like it wasn’t something that had the potential to stain the grass around them red.

The countdown began, and Tommy stepped forward, heart rate quickening with every word.

‘‘Ten paces- Fire!’’

As soon as the word was said Tommy turned to face his opponent, drawing his weapon with a rush that made his hands sting.

An arrow whizzed narrow past his head, and he grit his teeth,a adrenaline rushing though his ears.

His own dipped into the water behind him, just as Dream sheathed his weapon again.

Time slowed down as the arrow cut through the air, plunging right into his coat with a burst of crimson. For a moment, Tommy simply stared down at the gaping wound in shock, barely comprehending the fact that he’d been shot.

Then, chaos erupted. Screams from both sides, and he sank to his knees. The pain blurred his vision, and the blood continued to pool. Although he’d almost anticipated this, the sheer shock of it all clouded his mind.

‘‘Tommy-’’ A familiar voice broke through the screams

‘‘Wil?’’ He choked

Wilbur looked more anxious than Tommy had ever remembered seeing him before, so different from his usual carefully calm expression.

‘‘You’re going to be ok”’ he rambled, shrugging off his coat without a care and pressing it over the wound, grimacing as the other winced in pain

The pain ebbed, making Tommy shiver. The night sky was speckled with stars and a cool breeze. It would have been beautiful, if not for the fact that he could almost feel the life seeping out of him, draining his very essence away.

Vaguely, he realized Tubbo was at his side, looking even more panicked than his brother and twice as pale.

‘‘Isnt there anything we can do?’’ he asked, voice loud and unsteady

Wilbur shook his head, eyes brimming with tears, and that’s when the realization dropped.

Tommy was dying.

He’d still have 2 lives, but the thought struck him to his core.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the crowd around them breaking apart, some of them staring at the crimson puddle with growing horror.

But most looked on with almost disinterest, as if it were simply an act, or an everyday occurrence, more seemed to care whether or not their side had lost.

And they had. In the end, all the pain would amount to nothing, no victories for them

When Tommy looked at Dream, he knew what he was seen as, nothing more than a statistic of war, and he hated it. He was nothing more than a speck of dust.

As Tommy felt the last of his strength fade away, he’d never felt so lost in his life.

2

The L’mantree stood proud.

Up till now, Tommy had never seen it as more than a symbol of his land, but now it brought back painfully nostalgic memories.

He crept further into the orchard, perking up as he saw a familiar face.

Niki stood over the mydriad of flowers, smiling softly.

It almost seemed like nothing had changed after all

Until a reed snapped until Tommy’s foot, breaking the silence and alerting Niki, eyes blazing as she quickly turned around.

‘‘Who’s there?’’ She snapped, arms raised warily

‘Jeez. It’s just me, your friendly neighbourhood gremlin.’’ Said Tommy as he stepped into the moonlight, trying to keep the joking tone in his voice

‘Oh.’’

She crossed her arms.

‘Why exactly are you here?’’

Tomy shrugged, stepping over to get a closer look at the flowers. The blooming lilies were something he hadn’t seen in a while.

‘What, cant a guy stop to admire the flowers once in a while’’

At that, Niki untensed her shoulders and sighed.

‘‘Sorry. There’s just so much been going on between Wilbur and Schlatt lately, Im afraid something’s gonna break out any moment’’

‘‘Yeah. I get that’’

The silence lingered, gradually growing more comfortable.

Tommy leaned down to inspect a bright pot of sunflowers, delicately planted away from the rest.

‘‘These ones must be special’’ he remarked

Niki gave a small smile

‘‘They are. None of them grow out here in the birches or forests, which is a shame. They were everywhere back home, in the sunflower plains. In that way, it’s a part of my home.’’

Tommy thought of his own music disks, and silently agreed

‘‘But this is home too’’ She continued

‘‘It’s a place where I feel free and safe with the people I love, and that’s all a home needs.’’

Tommy could feel an unsaid part of here words, something she was a lot hesitant to say

‘‘But?’’

‘‘But now it’s all just- going to shit. Everyone’s on different sides, and we’ve just barely got independence.’’

‘‘Maybe things will get better?’’ Tommy ventured, hating the quiver in his voice

‘‘I don’t think so. Not for a while, atleast.’’

And Tommy hated that she seemed right.

The atmosphere seemed to drop instantly

‘‘But we’ll still be friends right? Me, Tubbo, you and the others- we’ve been through everything together.’’

Niki was silent for a while before she responded, a weariness in her eyes

‘‘I don’t know, Tommy. I really don’t’’

The response was what he’s expected, but it still hurt to hear.

‘‘Look- I have to go soon, but I’d like you to have something’’ Niki almost shoved a small pot into the others hands, revealing a small sprouting sunflower.

‘‘Even if we drift apart, you’ll have a piece of my home with you’’

And then Tommy was alone, once more.

3

The pooling lava resembled rubies, coating the embers in a gleaming red.

Tommy felt like he was choking on it, like there was lava charring his insides.

He blinked once, twice, only to see his own distorted reflection below, staring back with hollow eyes.

Would anyone even notice? He mused, dangling his legs off the precipe, humming an old tune, an ode to lmanburg

The lyrics echoed in his mind, stinging his eyes with tears and reminding him of just how alone he was.

If he could let himself, fall, it would all be over.

All that it took was one step, or an outreached hand-

And then he was yanked back into reality, a firm hand gripping hold of his shoulders and brashly shoving him to the safety of the nether.

Tommy stared despairingly at the ground, not daring to look up.

‘‘Why?’’ he mumbled, rage flaring when he recognized the trademark green hoodie and beady eyes

Dream shrugged, a mocking hint in his voice

‘‘It’s not you time to die, Tommy’’

As he watched the figure disappear into the shadows, Tommy spoke into the void.

Words that would never be heard

‘‘It’s never my time to die’’ he muttered

Tommy was lost and alone, shivering under the sweltering heat.

He thinks that maybe it’s always meant to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> dude i had to use my excessive knowledge of where certain minecraft flowers grow for something,,, niki is queen


End file.
